Happy Halloween!
by x.MaybeForever
Summary: While Miley throws her first Halloween party, Lilly and Oliver hand out the candy to the trick-or-treaters. Cute short story.


**A/N: I know it's past Halloween but I never got the chance to write. Anyways, this story is really random, but this is pretty much how I spent my Halloween night. I know I am too old to go trick or treating, but that was originally how I was going to spend my night but because my leg is still messed up and I am still on crutches, I couldn't go. I was going to go to a friend's party but there were way too many people, so instead I spent the night with my neighbour and we handed out candy to all the other trick-or-treaters. It wasn't that bad of a night either if you know what I mean. Haha, Enjoy!**

So it was a Halloween night, and Lilly and Oliver were at Miley's house for the first ever Halloween party she was throwing. It was just moment before guests would start to arrive. Lilly and Oliver were just sitting on Miley's couch talking, waiting for Miley to change into her costume. Lilly was wearing a simple white dress with a belt buckle above the waist and a tiara on her head, nothing to fancy. Oliver was more into Halloween. He was wearing black jeans and a plain white long sleeve shirt with a black cape over top. To top it off, he had a simple, black mask on that covered only his eyes. Miley walked down the stairs wearing a cute cowgirl outfit. She was wearing jeans with a belt buckle and a country style, long sleeved shirt. She had brown cowgirl boots on her feet and a brown hat on top of her head. She also had her hair in two, long braids.

"ready to get started?" Miley asked in her southern accent.

"Yup, tonight's going to be awesome!" Oliver replied, unwrapping a chocolate bar and plopping it in his mouth.

"Hey, those are for the trick-or-treaters, not you!" Miley exclaimed, taking the bowl of wrapped chocolates away from Oliver.

"No fair!" Oliver whined.

"So does everything look okay?" Miley asked ignoring Oliver. "Do you think I have enough food? Are the decorations okay or is it too much?" Miley asked speed walking around the room, double checking everything.

"It all looks fine, Miley, no need to worry" Lilly reassured.

Just then, Jackson came walking down the stairs wearing a skeleton costume. "See you later guys, I'm going to a collage Halloween party." Jackson announced proud. He picked up his car keys and wallet off the kitchen table and headed for the front door.

"Wait, no, you can't go!" Miley blocked the front door. "It's your turn to hand out candy to trick-or-treaters!" Miley exclaimed.

"But this is my first collage Halloween party. I'm not going to miss it." Jackson made a run for the back door.

"Jackson!" Lilly and Oliver watched as Miley chased Jackson out the back door. Miley stopped when Jackson jumped over the railing and ran to his car. "Ugh, what am I going to do now? Dads at a Halloween party, Jackson's at a Halloween party, and I'm throwing a Halloween party."

"Lilly and I will hand out candy for you. It's no big deal." Oliver said. Miley and Oliver looked at Lilly and she nodded in agreement.

"Sure, no problem" Lilly said. "Besides, your party will be crowded with people anyways."

"Thanks so much you guys! I promise I will make it up to you."

"You don't have to," Oliver said "This way, Lilly and I will be alone." Oliver kissed Lilly's check making Lilly smile and Miley let out a long breath of awe's.

"That's so cute" Miley cooed. Lilly and Oliver just rolled their eyes in response.

There was a loud knock on the door and Miley went to answer. A group of friends from school who Lilly and Oliver barley knew came into the house and Miley greeted her guests.

"Come on Lils, let's go onto the front porch." Oliver got off the couch and held out a hand for Lilly to take. She stood up and took the bowl of chocolates off the table and followed Oliver outside. The front of The Stewarts house was decorated with pumpkin lights around the door frame and cob webs here and there with plastic spiders hanging from them. There was a skeleton hanging from the ceiling and a small graveyard on the ground.

The couple sat side by side on the porch swing beside all the decorations. Oliver wrapped his arm around Lilly's shoulder to keep her and himself warm. As the two sat down, a few more people arrived at Miley's party.

"To be honest" Oliver said after the people walk into the house and the door was shut behind them, "I wasn't really looking forward to one of Miley's parties."

Lilly smirked. "But if it was one of Hannah's celebrity parties, with Taylor Swift, you'd be the first one there."

"Are you kidding me, I would arrive fashionably late and make an entrance so Taylor Swift would notice me." Oliver looked into his girlfriend's eyes which were staring at him in hurt. "But," he continued. "When Taylor Swift tells me how amazing I am, I will tell her that I'm not interested in her because I have a beautiful girlfriend who I love so very much and would never trade for anything in this world." Oliver let out a deep breath and Lilly gave a slight smile. She knew Oliver meant every word he said.

The two sat in comfortable silence watching little kids go door to door and receiving candy from strangers. They could hear the faint Halloween music coming from inside the Stewart house. The clear night sky was filled with bright stars and the weather was perfect. Not to cold, just cold enough so Oliver would have a good reason to wrap his arms around Lilly.

Two young girls, around the age of seven, came up to Lilly and Oliver. One girl was dressed as a pink princess and another was dressed as a yellow fairy. Together, the two girls shouted "Trick-or-treat!" Lilly laughed at the two and handed them each a chocolate bar.

"Happy Halloween!" Lilly shouted before the girls ran back down the driveway to their waiting moms and went on to the next house. A group of little boys around the ages of four and five came up to the couple with their dads. Each boy was dressed up in a different costume from a Spiderman costume, to a fireman costume.

"Trick-or-treat!" the little boys said holding out their candy bags. Lilly could help but awe. Oliver chuckled and handed each boy a chocolate bar.

"What do you say?" One dad asked the boys.

"Thank you!" They said before taking off down the driveway. Lilly let out some more awe's.

"Don't you just love Halloween?" Oliver sighed.

"It's not my favourite day of the year, but I enjoy it." Lilly responded.

"We should do this every year."

"How come you're not one of those guys who goes out and gets drunk with friends on Halloween?" Lilly asked in a whisper. She didn't know why she had asked him that, it just came out.

"Do you want me to be that kind of guy?"

"No, not at all! "

"Good, because I'm not that kind of guy and I don't want to be changed."

"I would never try to change you; I love you just the way you are."

"And I would never changed you" Lilly removed the mask from Oliver's eyes and placed it on the side of the swing. Lilly wrapped her arms around Oliver and hugged him tight. When they pulled away Lilly looked down at her lap. Oliver lifted Lilly's chin and kissed her lips briefly.

"Ewww!" Lilly and Oliver pulled away and were greeted by three ten year old boys with disgusted faces. The boys were dressed up as triplets. Each boy was wearing the exact same everything as the next. Lilly wouldn't have been surprised if they were wearing the exact same underwear as well.

"Can we help you?" Oliver asked, whipping his lips.

Lily gabbed Oliver's side with her elbow. "They want candy, you doughnut!" Lilly handed each boy a chocolate bar. "Sorry kids he's a little slow."

"I'm not slow" Oliver argued, "I just got lost in your beautiful, ocean blue eyes." Lilly smiled and Oliver kissed her cheek.

"Ewww!" The boys screeched before taking off to the next house. Oliver chuckled and brushed Lilly bangs out of her face.

"Must you scare little children?"

"I'm not trying to," Oliver sighed. "I just can't help myself. I guess that's what happens where you're in love."

"Aww, Ollie, that's one of the sweetest things you've ever said!"

"Ugh, when did I become such a romantic?" Oliver questioned. Lilly took Oliver's hands in hers.

"When you fell in love" Lilly whispered.

"At least I fell in love with the right person." The couple stared at each other for just a moment. Lilly unwrapped Oliver's arms from around her and untied his cape which was tied around his neck. This left Oliver in only a white long sleeve shirt and black pants. Lilly sat on Oliver's lap and put the cape over top of them as a blanket with the bowl of chocolates on her lap.

"I love you so much." Lilly whispered.

"And I love you too." Oliver kissed the side of Lilly's face. Again, the two fell into a comfortable silence listening to each other's breathing. Throughout the next couple hours, Lilly and Oliver got no more than fifteen trick-or-treaters of various ages.

The time reached eight o'clock. The street was quiet and there were no trick-or-treaters left. "Do you want to go inside and enjoy what's left of Miley's party?" Oliver asked his girlfriend.

"Sure." Lilly responded. Lilly and Oliver stood up and walked into the house with the half empty bowl. There weren't many people at Miley's Halloween party; twenty-five at the most. The room was a mess but not nearly as bad as when Jackson throws his parties. At the moment, everyone was just sitting around talking to one another. After Lilly and Oliver ate a little bit of food, they took a seat on Miley's couch, away from everyone else. Lilly sat on the left side of the couch and Oliver laid across it, resting his head on Lilly's lap. Lilly ran her thin fingers threw Oliver short, black hair and sighed.

"Thank you guys so much!" Miley said as she bounced over to the couple.

"No problem, Miley." Oliver responded. Lilly looked at Miley and gave her a smile.

Miley sat down on the one arm of the couch. "So, what are you guys going to do for the rest of the night?"

"Hang out here." Lilly said.

"Do you guys want to sleep over? I'm sure my dad won't mind." Miley said

Lilly and Oliver looked at each other and nodded. "Sure."

It was getting later into the night. Some people had already left Miley's house. Lilly and Oliver were wandering around talking to a few people they knew from school. Miley was busy cleaning up so it would look neat before her dad got back from his party. More and more people left, and soon everybody was gone. The house was almost spotless by the time the last person left.

"Phew!" Miley said a she fell onto the one man couch. "Throwing a party is harder than I thought."

Lilly and Oliver sat on the couch next to Miley. "Did you at least have fun?" Lilly asked.

"It was fun, just hard work." Miley let out a deep breath. "So do you guys want to go upstairs and get the air mattress ready?"

Lilly and Oliver agreed, and the trio headed up the stairs and to Miley's bedroom. They got out the king sized air mattress and blew it up beside Miley's bed. They found a bunch of blankets and pillows and placed them on the mattress. Miley gave Lilly a pair of her pyjamas and took a pair of Jacksons sweat pants and lent them to Oliver. After they changed, Miley fell onto her bed and snuggled into her covers as Lilly and Oliver snuggled into each other on the air mattress and draped the covers over top of themselves. They were all silent for only seconds, before they heard fireworks go off. The three got up and walked onto Miley balcony. Colourful fireworks lit up the night sky. Miley and Lilly stood against the railing of the balcony and Oliver stood behind Lilly and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Throughout the city, you could hear people shout "Happy Halloween!" Miley Lilly and Oliver looked at each other before they all shouted "Happy Halloween" into the dark Halloween night.

**A/N: Do you like it? Is it too much? Should I not add so much 'cuteness' to my stories? Tell me what you think! **

**And if you haven't yet, check out some of my other stories too! **

**Reviews? **

**CaliforniaGurl.x**


End file.
